


Something fluffy for Lindsey

by fayeelizibeth



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fayeelizibeth/pseuds/fayeelizibeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy Hurley and my friend Lindsey are my OTP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After a harried month of planning, a harried week of packing, and a relatively peaceful trip, Lindsey was finally settling in to her tiny Portland apartment. A bedroom, living room, tiny kitchen, a bathroom, and a fire-escape/ balcony, equating to maybe 700 square feet. Downstairs was a coffee shop (because there was a coffee shop everywhere), and rent just about $700 a month (a dollar a foot). About a thousand trips in the slightly rickety elevator later, she was moved in. she collapsed on the bed and sighed. New city, she knew no one except her bosses, and them only over skype.

  
‘Yet’ she thought, and sat up, ‘I don’t know anyone yet, I’m gonna have to change that’ she grinned and opened her laptop, clicking through to the andy hurley tumblr tag. She queued up several posts, giggling to herself, and then got up. It was a good weather day for Portland, markedly cooler than Kansas, but that’s what cardigans were for. Donning a Harley Quinn tee under her black cardi, jeans, and tugging her trusty chucks onto her feet, and set out in search of dinner. One ‘moving gift’ she had allowed herself was a bike, hoping to save herself money on gas; she unlocked the bike from the rack in front of her place. Portland was a land of bikes, and to make hers easy to spot in a crowded rack, she had done a bit of spray paint artwork on the frame. Yellow, green, and a FOB crown hidden in a few places.

  
After a few minutes biking, carefully navigating the busy streets, she found a cute Mexican restaurant. It seemed they had both margaritas and vegetarian options, so she parked her bike, locked it up, and went on in.  
Instagram picture of “first meal of official PDX citizen!”, a delicious burrito, and a small, but strong, margarita, Lindsey relaxed at her table, people watching out the front window while taking small bites of the complimentary sherbert dessert.

  
Her phone swore at her, and she laughed as she clicked open the text message from Faye.  
-Did you find him yet???????-  
-I’m not going to find him, you’re crazy-  
-oh, you will, I know these things ;) -

  
Lindsey rolled her eyes and grinned. It would be a blatant lie if she said his presence in this city wasn’t a factor in her choosing it, but at the same time she was not nearly as delusional as her friend. Or maybe Faye just didn’t realize how big a city Portland was, and how unlikely running into any one person in particular would be. She sighed while scooping the last of the sherbert out of her bowl.

  
Fantasy was fantasy, and it seemed a good percentage of Portland boys were cute or cuter, she had little doubt of finding male companionship, but she wasn’t going to be picky. At least not so picky as to only pick one, an unlikely one at that.

  
She paid the bill by leaving cash on the table, and sauntered out into the evening air. She kinda wished she had brought a jacket now, the temperature was dropping, but she knew the apartment, home, was just a few minutes by bike. She worked the lock off her bike and went to remove it from the rack and get home and…it was stuck? What the heck?

  
Her bike lock off, she found another bike lock wound around the frame, pinning her bike to the rack and this other bike. This other, stupid, bike. She looked around, there was no one nearby.  
“what the fuck, what the fuck” she whispered, quickly realizing that it was getting cold and that she did not want to walk back to her apartment without her bike. She glanced through the restaurant window, there weren’t that many people in there, but this was a pretty busy street, there were a bunch of shops and restaurants around that some careless bike owner could be in. She started towards the nearest shop, at least she could go in and not be as cold, she tried the door, and it was closed. No lights on, just the reflection of the bikes lined up behind her. She ineffectively thudded on the door, then caught the reflection of movement behind her.

  
“I think they’re closed” a male voice said behind her. She didn’t turn around, just stared at the reflection, eyes growing wider. There was no way, just no way. It was some other boy, a hipster with a beard and hand tattoos. It’s not like there was any shortage of beards and tattoos in Portland. The reflection wasn’t perfect, anyway, just the light caught in a dark window. Totally seeing things.  
“Hey, are you ok?”

  
Well, that voice was clearly unmistakable. But surely there are a ton of kinda high-voiced men with beards and tattoos in Portland…yeah, maybe not.  
‘Fuckity fuck fuck, turn around, Lindsey’ she said under her breath.

  
“Hey,” she felt a hand on her shoulder “is something wrong?”  
She turned around, eyes cast to the ground, “No, nothing’s wrong,” she muttered. She looked up and met his eyes. She hoped her gasp was mistaken as something other than…insanity.

  
He smiled a little, “I think that store is closed, are you looking for anything, maybe I can help?”  
“No, no, I’m ok, nothing’s wrong” she shook her head quickly; “I mean, just, some idiot chained my bike to theirs and now I can’t get home.”  
“Oh, ok, well, which bike is yours? Couple of my friends work around here and maybe one of them did it.” He said, turning to the bike rack. Lindsey followed, suddenly slightly embarrassed to point out her bike.  
“The orange one.” She said, grabbing hold of it, and shaking it a little “it’s stuck to this one” she pointed out the black fairly non-descript bike chaining hers to the rack.  
“Oh” he said, looking down “…uh” he reached for the offending bike and began turning the combination lock “Yeah, that’s mine” he said, freeing the lock and un-weaving it from the tangle “I guess I’m the idiot.” He smiled sheepishly, “sorry about that.”  
“Oh! Oh, good, thanks!” she stuttered out.  
“Well, I guess I’ll see you around? Sorry about the bike thing.” he said while pulling his bike out of the rack.  
“I’m Lindsey!” she said, much louder than she meant to, “I mean, could have happened to anyone, it’s no big deal.” She said all in one breath.  
“Well, thanks, Lindsey.” He grinned “I’m Andy” he leaned his bike against his side and held out his hand for a handshake.

  
Two things registered to Lindsey: one ‘I am shaking Andy Hurley’s hand’, two ‘wow it’s cold’ only magnified by the fact that Andy’s hand was very warm.  
“Are you cold?” he asked.  
“No! uh, well yeah” she answered, pulling back her hand and rubbing her arm.  
“Do you want to go get coffee or something? My treat, an apology for imprisoning your bike”  
“Yeah, that’d be great” she nodded.  
“Well, ok” he said, “there’s a place just a few doors up,” he chained his bike back up, then smiled, and shrugged off his hoodie “Here, are you new here? It gets real cold at night, hoodies are like the uniform.” He set the soft fabric over her shoulders.  
“Thanks, yeah. I am new here, actually just finished moving today” she said, walking beside him. She put her arms in the sleeves of his hoodie and could not wipe the smile off her face. The fact that the hoodie, and by extension Andy, smelled amazing, was definitely a detail to send to Faye later. ‘focus, real life, act normal’ she thought to herself.

  
Andy held the door open for the little coffee shop. She stepped in and it was warm and welcoming, cozy.  
“Where are you moving from?” Andy asked, closing the door behind him.  
“Kansas, Lawrence” she muttered, running her fingers over the edge of the hoodie sleeve.  
“Oh, Jayhawks!” Andy chuckled, stepping up to the coffee counter. He ordered, black coffee, sugar, and turned to her.  
“Oh, uh, I don’t know” she said, shaking her head, all of sudden registering that she would have to order coffee, and to do that she could have glanced at the menu instead of staring at Andy.  
“Could I recommend something? He asked, she nodded “Vanilla capp, soy milk, just a little bit of cinnamon.”  
“Well then that, that actually sounds great”  
The barista nodded and got to making the drinks, while Lindsey turned to survey the room.  
“You want these for here?” the barista asked over the sound of various coffee-making apparatus.  
“Uh, sure, is that ok for you? Do you have somewhere you need to get to?” Andy turned to ask her.  
“No, I have time.” She smiled.


	2. Something fluffy for Lindsey part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more fluffy stuff for Lindsey

They sat down at a booth, coffees in hand. After Lindsey got a bit over her nerves, she found Andy remarkably easy to talk to. They talked comics, Harley Quinn vs. Poison Ivy, the changes movies studios had brought, and then slipped into talking about independent comics.

“So, the writer of Dream Thief, Jay, he –- ” Lindsey stopped mid-sentence, not at all sure why she felt the need to tell Andy this.  
He looked at her, expectantly, and she continued the story.

“So, you know a lot of comic folks?” Andy asked, tipping his mug to get at the last of his coffee.  
“It’s amazing the kind of people who end up in Lawrence,” Lindsey continued, “Oh, and I review comics for this site, and I reviewed Toe Tag Riot and talked to Matt Miner about it and…” she stopped talking, eyes wide. If she had had a cover, it was totally blown now.   
“He put me in that comic, what did you think of it?” Andy said as he set his cup down on the table. Lindsey was flustered and took her a minute to collect her thoughts, but before she could continue – “I know you know who I am” Andy chuckled.

Lindsey let out a breath that she didn’t know she was holding, “Oh god, I’m sorry, I just, I didn’t want to come across as crazy.”  
“As crazy as it would be to not recognize the drummer of the band who’s logo is spray-painted on your bike?” he grinned.  
“Oh, you, you noticed that?” Lindsey said, looking into her half-empty cup, kinda wishing she could shrink and drown in it.  
“I chain up my bike near every day on that bike rack, I have never accidentally chained my bike to someone else’s. Today I guess I just slipped.” He shrugged. Lindsey looked up and caught the smile in his eyes, “I thought I might make someone’s day, didn’t know you’d end up making mine.”

Lindsey laughed a little, hiding her lips behind the coffee cup, “That is an excellent line, Mr. Hurley”  
“Really? It’s totally off the top of my head” he laughed, “So, that awkwardness is over, do you still want to tell me what you thought of the comic?”

“Oh, yeah” Lindsey continued, launching into her thoughts on the book. Andy rested his elbows on the table, leaning forward, giving her his full attention. it was like no one else was in the room. It would be flattering from anyone else, from him, it was intoxicating.

“Well, I’m glad it was liked” he said when she had finished, “I was vaguely nervous when Matt only sent me like 30 to sign, I guess the overlap between readers of zombie comics and fall out boy fans isn’t quite as big as we thought” he sighed.  
“Well, I have one” she said, “and I know someone who has another.”  
“You have one?” he asked skeptically, “No you don’t”.  
“Yeah, actually it’s framed”  
“No way; so, you are crazy” he said with a good-natured grin.  
“It’s at my apartment, I’ll show you if you don’t believe me”   
He lifted his eyebrows at her, “You’ll show me? At your place?”  
“it’s just a comic,” she caught up with his understanding of how crazy that actually did sound, “you know what? You’ve already seen it, you signed it,” she laughed nervously “so, uh, I can just give you your jacket back and I should head home anyway, it’s kinda late” she glanced at her phone. It was really late, like, is this a 24-hour coffee place late.

“You can wear the hoodie; are you sure you’re ok to go home alone? It’s really late” Andy asked, concern in his eyes, “I mean, I mean, can I bike with you to your apartment, to make sure you get there ok, is that alright?”  
“Yeah, thanks, that’d actually be great” she answered, all of a sudden terribly bashful, “it’s just like a mile or two.”

Andy stood, taking both coffee cups and setting them gently on the counter, and held the door for her on the way out. Their bikes were the only ones left on the stand now, and they unlocked them quietly. The street was silent, only streetlights and the glow of the coffee shop’s open sign.

Andy followed Lindsey all the way to her place, and when she pulled up at the stairs to lock up her bike he stopped next to her, leaning his bike against the step.

“Do you want your jacket back?” she started at the same time as he asked:  
“Can I see you again?”  
They both laughed.  
“I’d really like to see you again, if that’s ok” he said.  
“That’d be great” she said, feigning nonchalance, but her heart was beating so loud she was certain he could hear it.  
“Ok, ok, cool” he smiled, looking down and taking in a breath “wow, I’m such a dork” he whispered under his breath, then he lifted his head, “can I have your number?”

Lindsey smiled, “Yeah”. Andy grinned and dug his phone out of his pocket; he unlocked it, handed it to her, and she typed in her number. She handed it back and he glanced at the screen.  
“Lindsey, with an ‘e’” he said.  
“Yup.”  
“Well, good night, Lindsey” he said, reaching for his bike. 

“Good night, Andy” she said, slowly walking up the stairs, almost tripping because she didn’t want to take her eyes off him. She turned to unlock the door and then glanced back, and he was still there, watching her.

“Just making sure you get in ok, then I’ll go, I promise” he said, with a slight wave. Lindsey could not stop smiling, as she stepped into the hallway. She closed the door and peeked through the peep hole to see him standing there, he watched the door for a couple seconds before hopping back on his bike and starting away.

All of a sudden she could not stop giggling, she sat on the floor, her back against the door. She glanced at her phone and opened the snapchat app, she snapped a pic of herself. It wasn’t until she looked at the picture that she realized she still had his hoodie on. She sent the picture to Faye with the caption:  
“DO YOU KNOW WHO’S HOODIE THIS IS?!”

A couple seconds went by, and she had made it to her feet and up the stairs. She closed the door of her apartment behind her when her phone dinged. She opened the snap from Faye:  
“I KNEW IT!”


	3. Something fluffy for Lindsey part 3

Lindsey woke up smiling the next morning. She’d only been in Portland one day and she had already met Andy Hurley. While she had hoped, she didn’t actually think she’d meet him. And it had been strange, kind of, she expected to be more star-struck or, something. She stared at the ceiling. It wasn’t ‘meeting Andy Hurley, drummer of Fall Out Boy’, it was meeting Andy, who gave a stranger his coat because she was cold, and listened to her ramble on about comic books for hours without any sign of loosing interest.

She somehow doubted that this day could get any better than yesterday had been. She sat up in bed, pulled her laptop into her lap and checked her email. Work stuff, ‘please sign this form before you come in on Monday’, and random junk mail. Lindsey switched over to facebook.

\--Faye: so, so so, what is he like?  
\--Lindsey: perfection  
\--Faye: could you be a little more specific?  
\--Lindsey: he…he’s very handsome…  
\--Faye: yeah, we knew that. could you expand upon that?  
Lindsey’s phone dinged and she reached for it without looking.  
\--Lindsey: he’s super-nice, and sweet, and  
\--Faye: And?!

But Lindsey was too distracted by her phone to answer. There was a text message: “Hey, I was told I should wait, like, a day, before texting you, but there’s this movie and it’s playing tonight at this cool theatre and I was wondering if you’re free? Text me –Andy”

\--Lindsey: and, he wants to take me to the movies tonight.  
\--Faye: did you hear something? That was me screaming because I’m so happy for you.

Lindsey smiled as she typed out a reply to Andy: “sure, time?”  
The reply was quick, “movie s at 7, can I get you around 5? Dinner?”  
Lindsey glanced around her room, already trying to figure out what to wear, before texting back “that’d be great, see you then ”  
Before closing the laptop, she typed quickly to Faye:  
\--Lindsey: a movie, and dinner

…

Lindsey had decided on a red dress. Then she decided on a black dress, then a blue dress. She stuck with the blue dress and belted a gray cardigan over it. Gray tights and black kitten heels. She spent way more time than normal on her makeup and hair. Normally these were things she could do more-than adequately, even impressively, pre-caffeine. Her second cup of coffee sat half-empty on her bathroom counter as she blended out her eyeshadow. She looked at the time, 4:45.

\--Faye: are you ready?  
\--Lindsey: Almost! Just every lipstick looks wrong.  
\--Faye: what are you wearing?  
\--Lindsey: the blue dress.  
\--Faye: go for something with berry undertones

Lindsey snapchatted Faye a pic of her 3 lipsticks that met that description, and Faye told her to go with option 2. It looked ok. She could work with this. She fluffed her hair again, and tentatively smiled at her reflection.

She sent a pic to Faye who told her she looked gorgeous. She breathed deep. She kinda felt like she had to pee.

Her phone rang and she jumped, knocking over her coffee cup into the sink. She answered, smiling at Andy’s name lighting up the screen.

“I’m downstairs if you’re ready” she heard his voice come through the slight static of the phone speaker and instantly grinned.  
“Are you somewhere else if I’m not ready?” she teased, leaving her coffee in the sink, and grabbing her jacket and purse off the couch on her way out the door.  
“Yeah, I’ll drive around the block or,”  
“No, I’m kidding, I’m ready” she said, taking the stairs two at a time.  
“ok, cool” he said, and she could hear the smile in his voice.

She opened the door to the building. There he was, still holding the phone up to his ear, leaning on his black tesla. He glanced up the steps and caught sight of her.  
“Hey!” he called to her, mouth open a bit, corner of his lips caught in a smile. His eyes followed her down the stairs. She stepped in front of him and smiled. He didn’t move for a moment, then caught himself, “I’ll, uh, get the door for you.” he said at just above a whisper, stepping around to the passenger side of the car. He opened the door and she got in, thanking him. He half-ran around to his side of the car and got in.

“Where are we going?” Lindsey asked.  
“Um, there’s a vegan, italian restaurant, is that ok? Are you vegan?” he started the car, “should I have probably asked you that before?” he muttered that last part under his breath.  
“I’m sorta vegan, I’m trying, actually it’s a lot easier in Portland” Lindsey said, and Andy turned to her and smiled, a little of the nervous tension evaporating, “so yes, vegan Italian sounds great.”  
“Good, good” he said, starting the car in the direction of the restaurant.

Just then, Lindsey’s phone swore. Lindsey rushed to quiet it. Luckily, Andy was pulling up at a stop sign, because he could not stop laughing. He closed his eyes and rested is forearms on the steering wheel, slightly shaking from laughter.  
“Is that, is that me, swearing?”  
Lindsey was blushing bright red, “Yeah, I could have changed that ringtone” she said, glancing at her phone, a message from Faye said; ‘good luck tonight!’

Andy had collected himself, a smile still plastered to his face, “That is quite possibly the weirdest thing…” he shook his head, “also really cute, don’t change it” he said, watching her poke the screen, “no, no, no, don’t change it, that’s adorable.”  
“Or terribly embarrassing?” Lindsey asked.  
“Ok, no, I could see that” Andy said, sitting back and driving slowly through the relatively quiet streets. 

He thought a minute while he navigated to the restaurant. When he pulled into a parking space, he took out his phone. Lindsey looked at him curiously. He handed the phone to her with a ringtone app open, “ok, since you had an embarrassing ringtone, I want you to pick the sound for your texts to me, and it can be as embarrassing as you want, then we’ll be even” he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling.

Lindsey took the phone, giggling, she scrolled through the ringtones, eventually selecting one that said ‘gob-fcity’ and playing it. The sound of Gob Bluth explaining his idea for fuck city filled the car.  
“That one” she said, handing back the phone.  
“Fair’s fair,” he said, clicking the buttons to make the change, “but that ringtone isn’t that embarrassing for me.” He got out of the car and stepped around to her side to open the door for her.

As they walked across the parking lot, Andy took a few steps ahead to open the door for her. While he spoke to the hostess, Lindsey sent him a text. His phone loudly started explaining fuck city, and he turned to smile at her as he turned it off.

The evening was looking promising.


	4. Chapter 4

“Faye, Faye, are you awake?”   
“I answered the fuckin’ phone, didn’t I?” Faye grumbled.   
Lindsey smiled. She knew it was late in New York, but she also knew Faye would want to hear this; or she couldn’t wait to tell her. Either way, waking her up was definitely required.  
“So…how did it go?” Faye asked after a moment.  
“It was a good date”  
“A good date? You woke me up for that? I’m going back to sleep, call me back when you have his measurements”  
“No no no, honey” Lindsey giggled, “it was amazing, we went to this vegan Italian place, and then to this movie theatre where there were couches and it was so cute”  
“It’s two in the morning; you better have something better for me than cute”  
“Ok, so, like, we were watching this movie, and it has Scarlett Johansson in it, and it was like sorta sexy”  
“He brought you to a sexy movie?”  
“I don’t think he knew it was sexy”  
“Hm?”  
“He was super-uncomfortable when the sex scenes were up, and like 50% of the movie was sex scenes”  
“That’s hilarious”  
“Shut up. Anyway, he was sitting on like one side of this little couch. There were couches in the theatre, did I tell you that?”  
“You did, back when it was two am”  
“So I he did the yawn and put his arms on the back of the seat thing”  
“Like boys do in on dates in 8th grade?”  
“Yes! How cute is that?!”  
“…”  
“Faye?”  
“Well, what happened?”  
“I leaned towards him and he put his arm around me”  
“There we go, you could have gotten to this part a lot quicker”  
“I could hear his heartbeat” Lindsey gushed, laying on her back on her bed. Her shoes were still on, she had barely made it into her room before calling.  
“That is adorable” Faye’s smile was audible, “so how good did it go? What time is it there?”  
“It’s like eleven thirty, after the movie we had coffee”  
“This coffee thing is becoming a pattern”  
“He’s a coffee snob”  
“You’ve mentioned”  
“And then he brought me home…”  
“…and?”  
“And walked me to the door like a gentleman”  
“…anything else?”  
“He kissed me”  
“ANDY HURLEY KISSED YOU?!” Faye shouted, and Lindsey had to hold the phone away from her ear, “HE KISSED YOU AND YOU WENT ON AND ON ABOUT THE G’DAMN MOVIE?”  
Lindsey giggled, “Do you wanna hear about it?”  
“Yes! That’s why you wake someone up in the middle of the night! To tell them that you kissed Andy Hurley! That is a very acceptable reason to wake someone up.”


End file.
